Callow
by Whorendous
Summary: You're suppose to grow up, mature. Team Seven, you fail. Hint of SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: You're suppose to grow up, mature. Team Seven, you fail.

Status: Complete

Rating: T

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: Slight Sasuke/Sakura warning. Basic focus is on Team Seven.

* * *

"Naruto...let Sasuke be."

Blazing blue eyes immediately softened as a soft feminine hand rested on his left shoulder. The threatening fist hanging fiercely above dropped, and the room grew deathly quiet. Naruto let go of Sasuke's collar, allowing the latter to fall against the hospital bed. The creaking metal echoed and Sakura released Naruto.

_The past is a hard and difficult thing to behold. _

They didn't move. The reminiscent memories hung in the air like a poisonous cloud. So much pain…

_It can contain so much regrets…and mistakes…_

Green, Blue and Onyx glared with the moonlight, each embracing walls, keeping secrets.

**Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-**

**Click. **

**12:00am.**

It's been exactly three years and six months. There weren't any walls back then. They were all carefree children…learning how to be the best ninja, which ironically manifested them. They are experienced adults, living in a world of death, corruption and cruelty.

…_That even just a fleeting glance backwards can send you to hell._

.They were skilled in the art of murder, seduction, and deception, they've walked the lines every masterful ninja does and yet...

"Dobe."

A blonde head snapped up and azure eyes sprang to life.

"Why you…teme!"

Two bodies fell to the ground as and wrestled on the cold tile.

An exasperated sigh fell from her lips.

"Morons…"

…They still remain children.

Milk white legs, looking so delicate in the natural light, one hardly would have guess the appendages could create a 400 foot crater, walked confidently over to the boys. Her boys.

She bent over and quickly grabbed the back of Naruto and Sasuke's hospital gowns when she found a split second of separation between the two. Then she _lovingly_ tossed them into their own beds.

"You foolish prats! I wasted good and BEAUTIFUL chakra on those fucking bodies so don't mess them up! Geez, so troublesome!"

Naruto leaned over.

"She's been hanging with Shikamaru now that Granny's kicked her off of hospital duty to be second strategist in command…I still say it's because she injures her patients too mu-"

**Bonk.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"He needs to sleep anyways."

He didn't bother asking while he laid back and examined her. She didn't notice as she cleaned up about the room, picking up the empty ramen cups Hinata brought over for her fiancée.

Her jaw muscles twitched in agitation. Her body gracefully moved while her pink hair pulled in a messy bun continued to unravel before him. Her bound breasts bounced a little as she hopped over the pile of bedding the previous nurse forgot to gather, to dump the garbage she had collected into the trash can. His eye raked over her attractive lipped smile until she bent over to tie the garbage bag. Black eyes appreciated the view.

She then turned around holding the bag and he averted his vision.

"Well, Sasuke, good night." She looked at the clock, her unoccupied hand on the door handle.

"Or should I say Morning?" She giggled lightly, grinning so brightly as she did once before…long ago. And suddenly…he didn't want her leaving.

_The human soul is strong and it can bear the past to get to the future._

But he remained silent. And she opened the door, quickly and quietly stepping out. She kept her back facing the hallway while she locked the door. Sasuke sat still, staring with once again empty eyes at the door. She still didn't trust him, and he knew it.

Sakura nodded to the ANBU soldier handing him the garbage bag and walked away. Her eyes glistened and she found herself suddenly leaning against the hospital hallway wall, out of sight. Her forehead fell forward against the cool sterile surface. Then the tears silently fell.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_But that doesn't mean the past disappears so easily or at all…_

"…We still have a long and difficult road ahead don't we?"

* * *

_**Stay strong little dove.**_

The Review Dance is initiated when you click that button.


End file.
